


Kinktober 2018 Sleepy Sex

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Groping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Sleepy Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper wakes up Wendy and Tambry with some good old fashion butt sex





	Kinktober 2018 Sleepy Sex

Dipper awoke with a boner, which was not uncommon. What was uncommon were the two beautiful naked ladies ladies that slept next to them. On his right, the freckled redhead Wendy. On his left was the dark skinned, purple hair dye beauty Tambry. The only light in the room was the morning sun. 

He gently shook Tambry’s shoulder. “Hey Tambry, wanna have sex?” 

As an answer, she raised her asscheek, revealing her dark hole to Dipper. He reached over the bed and grabbed some lube. With one hand he lubed up his cock while his other lubed her asshole. Two fingers circled around her anus. Eventually he spread her ass and push his dick in. 

He started slowly. Tambry’s anus took his whole dick. Once his hips hit her ass, Dipper slowly pulled it back out until just the head was left. She let out a noise that was half a groan and half a yawn. With each thrust, he picked up speed. He was soon pumping her sweet ass. 

Dipper than felt a series of kisses on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry Wendy, did we wake you?” 

She laughed. “You two were rocking the whole freaking bed man. Hey Tambry, mind I join in?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” 

Wendy reached over and fondled Tambry’s cute little breasts. Dipper felt the pressure build in his groin. “Hey Tambry I’m about to cum.” 

“Oh shit Dipper fill me up.” 

He complied, pumping his seed into her. Tambry let out a throaty moan. Slowly, he removed himself from her backside. Wendy laid on her stomach as Dipper approached her from behind. He slowly lubed up the sleepy redhead’s back with his fingers. 

When finished, he spread Wendy’s cheeks and pushed himself in. She gasped at the feeling of his dick inside her rectum. He pounded her ass with a passion that Wendy didn’t know he had. She than felt Dipper fire his milky juice inside her, filling her up. 

He collapsed onto the bed. Wendy and Tambry’s butt’s leaking his cum, laying next to him. “Woo, that was one hell of a wake up. How about I throw these sheets in the wash, than we can all jump into the shower?”


End file.
